


The Start Of Something New

by sadmarchhare



Series: Episodes of Yuki's and Taichi's Relationship [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, First Crush, First Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Taichi had a crush on Yuki and now since that realization a month ago he had been trying to flirt with Yuki but just like how it went when he tried to flirt with literally anyone else it was going miserably. Although this time around he couldn't tell if Yuki was just incredibly oblivious or was just straight up ignoring him. He was hoping it was the former because if that was the case it meant he still a chance no matter how small.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Series: Episodes of Yuki's and Taichi's Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815901
Kudos: 34





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of a series im doing where we see bits of their relationship this is the start and next we're getting them going on a date <3 if u have any suggestions of scenarios for these two feel free to leave a comment <33

It had been a pleasant surprise to discover Taichi knew how to sew and was willing to help Yuki. Yes, Yuki usually preferred working alone but sometimes help was very much needed. So as much as Yuki hated to admit it having someone with some experience and that was very willing to help and learn and incredibly useful. Especially in moments like these when they only had two weeks to finish all the costumes since this time Yuki had taken more time designing them and finding the materials had also proven to be a tough job. 

“Wouldn’t it look better if I sew it like this?” Said Taichi showing Yuki what he had been doing. 

“Hm... Yes, keep doing it like that then.” he answered and a smug smile appeared in Taichi’s face. He couldn’t help but feel immense pride when Yuki complimented him or accepted one of his ideas. In his mind he hoped these little moments were helping them grow closer after all Taichi had a crush on the other boy. 

It had been a gradual thing that Taichi only noticed after Omi pointed it out to him by asking if he had a crush on Yuki to which he responded by immediately becoming defensive and Omi dropped it. However, when Taichi laid in bed he stared at the ceiling thinking about what his roommate had said. He had never really thought about it but now that he was, he could see why Omi would think he had a crush on Yuki. 

And who wouldn’t have a crush on Yuki? He was direct but never to the point of being mean just because. No matter how much Yuki denied it he cared for the other Mankai members a lot. He could be very attentive to others when he wanted. And in Taichi’s humble opinion he was very handsome. The moment that thought crossed Taichi’s mind he blushed. Did he really like Yuki in that way? 

The answer had been yes of course he did. So now since that realization a month ago he had been trying to flirt with Yuki but just like how it went when he tried to flirt with literally anyone else it was going miserably. Although this time around he couldn't tell if Yuki was just incredibly oblivious or was just straight up ignoring him. He was hoping it was the former because if that was the case it meant he still a chance no matter how small. 

“What’s wrong?” Suddenly asked Yuki not taking his eyes from his work. 

“What?” Asked Taichi confused as the only thing he had been doing was what he was told to. 

“You’ve been sighing for five minutes straight; it’s starting to get annoying.” This time he looked at Taichi with an eyebrow raised. 

“Ah well it’s nothing I was just thinking.” 

“About?” About how am I supposed to as you out, thought Taichi. Of course, he wasn’t going to say that out loud it was embarrassing and he was probably going to be flat out rejected and it wasn’t a good idea to create a climate of tension while they worked. That was another thing he had to consider, what if he was rejected what would that mean for the company? Would things be awkward between them? And even if they dated wouldn’t that bring repercussions to the company? All these questions came crashing down on Taichi and without thinking he had been sighing. 

“Oh my god if you’re not going to stop then go away that’s distracting!” Complained Yuki putting hitting his hand on the table. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize! I’ll get back to work, let’s go!” Taichi picked up his work again and continued on the other hand Yuki was worried. Taichi had been acting differently around him and he couldn’t tell why. Had he gone too far and said something that bothered him? At first Yuki thought he was just acting weird because of something school related or anything of the sort but then he realized Taichi only acted weird around him. And as much as it costed him to admit it he cared a lot for Taichi, in a way he doesn’t care for the other members, and it pained him to know the other was hiding something for him. 

He sighed and spoke up again, “Stupid dog, is there something wrong?” 

“Oh, was I sighing again? I’m sorry Yuki-chan I’ll go to anoth-” Yuki interrupted him before he could continue. 

“No that’s not it. It’s just I’ve noticed you have been acting weird around me, weirder than usual I mean.” So, Yuki had noticed something was going on, thought Taichi, did he just not caught on that I was flirting with him? Tachi swallowed dryly, he might as well just come clean right? 

“Well Ihaveacrushonyou.” Quickly said Taichi whose face was almost the color of his hair. 

“I hope you know I didn’t understand a word.” Said Yuki crossing his arms. 

“Fine,” a deep breath, “I have a crush on you, again. And I’ve been trying to flirt with you for a month now!” Taichi said visibly exasperated. While a blush grew on Yuki’s face, oh so that was it? All the weird things he had been doing and saying had been him flirting? Now Yuki knew why he had never dated anyone before. But that aside he didn’t know what to say, his heart was going a hundred miles per hour, Taichi had a crush on him? 

Yuki couldn’t deny that their relationship in these last three years had grown a lot and yeah maybe Yuki had been denying that he had a crush on the other boy. He nervously laughed and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“How was that flirting?” Taichi smiled, Yuki wasn’t mad? Did he have a chance? 

“Ah well I’m not very good at it...” Taichi said looking everywhere but Yuki’s face and before any other words could be exchanged Yuki reached across the table and planted a kiss on Taichi’s lips. 

“Y-you like m-” 

“Yes, I like you too stupid dog.” A huge smile grew on Taichi’s face. Yuki liked him back! He couldn’t believe he spent a month trying to give Yuki hints, failed ones at that, when he could have just been straight forward about it. He was as unbelievably happy and didn’t exactly know what to say so he just reached forward and kissed Yuki again. 

“Are we dating?” Said Taichi barely being able to sit still. 

“Yes of course we are.” Yuki’s usual confident demeanor had almost completely disappeared, he had never dated anyone before so he didn’t really know what to do or what to say. 

“Now I’m not just a stupid dog I’m your stupid dog Yuki-chan.” 

“Sure, now let’s finish this we’ll finish talking about whatever this is later.” Yuki cleared his throat and with a blush still adorning his face he went back to work this had been a lot to take in right now so he’d rather finish this and talk later. 

“Aye aye captain!” 

Later when they were called to dinner, they had already finished what they had to do today and had time to discuss their new relationship. Which had simply been Yuki chastising Taichi for not saying anything sooner, that his flirting really was horrible, that this didn’t change anything he still had to work and Taichi just excitingly saying yes to everything his boyfriend said because he was too happy to really process any of it. 

Dinner time as Yuki had expected didn’t went quietly because the moment Taichi and everyone else sat down he just had to reveal to everyone their relationship. For Yuki it didn’t matter much they were all close in the company so he didn’t care that they knew. 

“Congrats! You two are so grown up!” Said Izumi the first one to speak followed by Omi. 

“So, you did have a crush on him, congrats.” Everyone after the initial shock congratulated them as well. Some only really said congratulations others went on huge rants which was Sakyo’s case about handling their relationship because they were young and part of the same company and at that point no one was listening so Kazunari spoke up. 

“You two are so cute together~! I need to post a picture of you two!” 

“No.” Said Yuki curtly obviously that no wasn’t really going to stop Kazunari from insisting that they take a picture together for his social media but Yuki’s mind was set. 

On the other hand, Taichi was telling everyone how it happened but making it look cooler than what really happened. Yuki angrily corrected him and so the night went on. They had to answer way too many questions for Yuki’s liking although his boyfriend seemed to be loving the attention. So, when Yuki got tired and just wanted to go anywhere else that wasn’t so full of people annoying him, he simply grabbed Taichi’s hand and pulled him for a kiss. While everyone awed Yuki took this as an opportunity to leave. 

“Good night losers!” He had said while Taichi just followed letting himself be pulled, a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to spend more time in the company not only acting and hanging out with his friends but now hanging out with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos and/or a comment thank u very much for reading it <3  
> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
